Torn
by Sinx-x
Summary: When Sakura tells Naruto she not only cheated but also got preg with Sasuke's baby naruto must deal with it, and find to whom his heart really belongs to. NaruXSasu. Lemon. Yaoi
1. We Have To Talk

Describer: I don't own Naruto or any parts of it.

This was just a time killer in Photography class hope you like it

Thanks Crystal for helping me with the title of the story

Torn

We Need To Talk

He realized that this was the end. He knew the real reason why Sakura had called. The distress in her voice when she said the four worst words in the history of speaking. They ran through his head like a broken record. Repeating them selves in his mind; an endless echo of words.

"_Naruto, we need to talk"_

Each time it sounded more real, more heartbreaking. He finally looked up at the clock after sitting still for what seemed like hours realizing he had to meet Sakura in only a few minuets.

"AHH SAKURA- CHAN why do you do this to me" Naruto groaned as he stretched his body.

The walk over to the meeting place seemed so far away to Naruto, yet to close.

"Hey Sakura… Hello Sakura… Hi Sakura-Chan… " Naruto tried finding the perfect way to say hi to the girl that in moments will break up with him. He felt okay that this was happening. He knew that he didn't move fast enough for her and knew she wasn't happy. But there was something that was making him feel uneasy about her voice _"We need to talk" _

"Yo Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled across the street to where his roommate and best friend was. The raven just looked at him. "Where were you last night?? It was weird not having you home to bug me to get up and stuff this morning… " he saw Sasuke sigh, shrug his shoulders and continue walking home like Naruto didn't exist. Naruto felt a lonely pain in his heart.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba ran up to his friend

"Hey Kiba… what's up?"

"AHH nothing. Where you heading? I just realized something… YOU'RE UP BEFORE 4 PM!" Kiba enjoyed teasing the blond.

"Going to see Sakura, wanna come?" Naruto let out a sigh of relief when Kiba accepted. He no longer had to be alone for the break up. He hoped his mind was playing tricks on him though. He didn't know for sure that she was going to break up with him. His mind was probably just playing tricks on him again. Like the time when he was with a girl and he heard Sakura's voice, or the time when he could hear Sasuke jerking it and he thought he heard his name being said, or the time that…

"EARTH TO NARUTO!!!" Kiba's loud voice got through his thoughts.

"Yeah? OH HEY SAKU… what's wrong?" Sakura looked like she had to deliver the worse news ever.

"Kiba can you give us a minuet?" Kiba looked at Sakura then at Naruto then walked away. He walked just far enough from them to hear the conversation.

"Sakura, please tell me what's…"

"Naruto…" she interrupted him. Silencing him for what she needed to say. "Naruto… I'm pregnant…" there was an eerie silence. No one knew what to say. No one had anything to say.

"I'm confused Sakura. That's not possible. We never did anything other then make out" Naruto could see Kiba face palm in the background trying to figure out why.

"I know" Sakura said quietly. "The baby isn't yours Naruto" Naruto looked up a little confused, although it kind of relieved him of the worry of it being his. Before Naruto could ask the question of who the baby's father was he stopped himself seeing she was going to speak. "The baby is Sasuke's" Shock overwhelmed Naruto. He sat on the grass, thunder heard in the background

"I'm sorry" Sakura said as she walked away. Her voice breaking a little as she said the words. She left a heartbroken Naruto on the ground. Hours were spent with Naruto looking at a blade of grass and Kiba looking at Naruto. Neither spoke, neither moved. They just stayed still as light rain fell from the now darkened sky.

Hope you liked it. R&R and no flame please :D


	2. For Days Unforgoten

Ixea: here is chapter 2 of Torn

Naruto: yippy *sarcasm*

Ixea: oh Naruto its okay *gives big hug*

Naruto: mehh. Why did you do this to me?

Ixea: Cause I don't own you. It's as simple as that ^_^

Naruto: bitch!

Ixea: that wasn't nice *pouts* ANYWAYS the _italics_ are either a dream or memory. I think it's easy enough to figure out which is which ^_^ now on ward to Chapter 2: For Days Unforgotten

Torn

For Days Unforgotten

The days that followed, Naruto lay in bed not speaking to anyone and hardly ate. Sasuke felt sorry for Naruto. He didn't mean to hurt his best friend so much. He tried bringing Naruto food so he could eat, but it was usually untouched. Even the ramen that Sasuke brought up one day was untouched.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I don't even like her. It was one time, I was drunk." Sasuke wanted to say more. He wanted to hold Naruto to comfort him. He wanted to hear his voice so bad, even if it said horrible things. Sakura didn't tell Sasuke about his baby, he didn't actually know how bad the damage was to Naruto's heart. Not knowing the damage to the person he cared about so dearly hurt him as well.

Naruto couldn't be around Sasuke. He listened to him talking to him through the door. He wanted to open it, to see if he really meant what he was saying, but he just couldn't face him. He once thought that he loved Sasuke, but he knew he couldn't be gay. It was just all wrong. It wasn't normal. He only dated Sakura to keep his mind off Sasuke, the man he thought about constantly when he was alone. Naruto knew his heart wasn't broken from Sakura dumping him. He knew his heart wasn't broken because she cheated on him, and got pregnant doing so. His heart was shattered from Sasuke Uchia… the man Naruto had to admit he loved.

Sasuke couldn't help not seeing him any longer. He had horrible dreams about Naruto. He had dreams about him hurting himself, bleeding everywhere. He had dreams of Naruto hanging himself in the living room and dreams about him over dosing on sleeping pills or of any other pills he could think up. He often woke up in a horrible cold sweat he didn't want to sleep. He just wanted to see Naruto wanted to know that he was okay.

He was surprised to find that the door was open when he went towards it. He was afraid that Naruto was awake and would see him near his room. Naruto's room was the only room at the end of the hall. Sasuke couldn't make an excuse to being there if he was caught. The raven didn't want the blond to know he was that worried about him.

"Naruto? Are you in there?" Sasuke was surprised to hear his own voice speaking. He heard a small groan escape from Naruto's bed. He walked in anyways seeing the sleeping form curled up under the blankets with tears streaming down his face. Sasuke's heart sunk at the sight of the blond. He couldn't look at him any longer, but he couldn't turn away.

_He could hear Sasuke saying his name. He could hear everyone laughing at him. Laughing because they all knew. Everyone knew that Naruto had a secret that he loved a man. He loved a man that made his girl friend pregnant. Now everyone was against him. He wasn't a man. How could he be? He fails as a boyfriend and was even less of a man because I didn't find women attractive. It hurt. He forgot how if felt to be alone. He forgot that the hole in his heart wasn't filled yet. Sasuke had filled that hole. Only to have it reopened and wider then before._

Naruto opened his eyes, blurred from salty tears and sleep. The dark figure standing above his bed didn't move just stood there. Like it was waiting. As Naruto's eyes adjusted to the figure he could see a tear make its way down Sasuke's pale delicate. The light caught it was it fell from his chin making it sparkle in the dark.

"Sasuke…" Naruto didn't know what to say, he could only mutter his name with a shaky voice. Sasuke started muttering something to him self. Naruto couldn't understand it he was happy to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto was worried about his friend. He didn't remember anything from the last few days. He only knew now that his friend, someone he looked up to. The person he cared about the most was standing above him crying.

Sasuke couldn't help the tear that leaked out of his eye. Naruto's voice sounded so broken, so helpless, so alone. He sounded alone like a little child looking for their mother in the market place. Small and helpless was all he looked like. Sasuke hardly remembered what Naruto actually looked like that. When they first met at elementary school.

"_Ha-ha look at that short little kid over there" "yeah his name is Naruto" "ha-ha what a stupid name" "what kind of person would want to be friends with that" The children at the school all made fun of him. Naruto was blond and he was small for his age. Sasuke couldn't stand the other children. He was also always a loner but that was out of choice. He simply didn't like people. He hated the fan girls most of all. They were always trying to touch him, kiss him and be with him. Sasuke didn't really understand it considering he and the girls were all only 5 years old. _

"_Hi, I'm Sasuke. What's your name?" Sasuke already knew the answer, but he wanted the chance for the young blond to say it himself. _

"_Naruto Uzumaki" the blond said with such a small lost voice. Sasuke almost instantly wanted to be his friend to hug him and show him that he was no longer alone. Sasuke smiled at the young boy showing him that he was now there for him forever. Naruto grabbed hand and that action is what made the alone scared boy into a confident person over the years. That one single act that showed him he wasn't alone after all._

The memory faded as another tear fell down the raven's cheek. Naruto couldn't help himself. He needed to hug Sasuke. He wanted to hurt Sasuke for getting his girl girlfriend pregnant and for abandoning his trust, but at that moment he couldn't feel any hate for the boy. He couldn't only stand up and hug him in a tight warm embrace that seemed like it would last eternity.

Ixea: aww poor Naruto

Naruto: I MADE SASUKE CRY!!! *happy dance*

Sasuke: shut up dobe

Naruto: *stops happy dance* I still hate you

Sasuke: the feeling is mutual

Ixea: oh. Please don't fight. You two are so much cuter when that happens ^_^

Sasuke: *sends death stare at Ixea*

Ixea: I can glair too Sasuke-Kun. OH ALMOST FORGOT. Although it wont be for a while I already know how the LEMON is going to go ^_^

Fan Girls: *screams*

Ixea: ow… … …


	3. Lies to Start the Plan

Ixea: here is chapter 3: Lies to Start the Plan

Naruto: what plan?

Ixea: you shall see ^_-

Naruto: Meany hmph

Ixea: because I don't own you in any way shape or form, I can do that to you

Naruto: bitch

Ixea: *gasp*

*fight*

Sasuke: here is chapter 3?

Torn

Lies to Start the Plan

Naruto still remained speechless, but at lease he ate. Sasuke could see Naruto was slowly getting over Sakura, yet something still remained in his eyes that told him that there was something Naruto just couldn't get over.

"Hey, I was thinking that maybe we can go to the beach or something like we use to when we were younger." Sasuke suggested while Naruto ate some eggs quietly sitting on the counter.

Naruto just mumbled under his breath but it wasn't understandable. Sasuke sighed, defeated in trying to wake his friend awaken from the depths of his thoughts.

"I give up!" Sasuke didn't mean to yell, he was just so frustrated with Naruto. He didn't know what to do anymore. He just wanted his best friend back. "What happened with you and Sakura that was so bad? Yes she dumped you. So what? You don't even like her. Right?"

Naruto just looked up from his empty plate that Sasuke just realized was empty for a while now. His eyes bright blue with that same sad empty look in them. The eyes that looked so lost and so far away.

"She's pregnant Sasuke" Naruto's voice was soft and monotone hardly any life sounded from the words. It almost sounded like he was going to start crying. Sasuke froze. He didn't want to believe it. He wasn't going to believe it until he got proof himself. They stood awhile in the kitchen both just looking at each other. Naruto shifted his eyes towards the doors seconds before a timid knock was heard.

"I don't really want to see anyone" Naruto mumbled again as he walked away down the hall. Sasuke walked over to the door and leaned against it. In all honesty Sasuke didn't want to see anyone right now either. Five minuets ago would have been fine, but now he felt a burden has been trusted upon him.

Sasuke finally opened the door after another small timid knock was heard.

"Sakura I wasn't expecting you?" Sasuke did not want to see Sakura. He has almost hated her since middle school when she decided to be the leader of the 'Sasuke fan club'.

"Sorry, is Naruto here?" she asked looking behind Sasuke as if expecting Naruto to be sitting near by.

"No, he left early this morning. I'm not really sure where he went though." Sasuke figured that Naruto wouldn't want to see her. The news that Naruto delivered mere moments before the girl showed up killed any chances of him wanting to talk to Sakura.

"Well can I wait here till he comes back?" Sakura was really starting to get on his nerves.

"I don't think so." Sasuke was trying to kill time. He needed to think of a good enough reason to get her out of the house and to tell Naruto that he was truly sorry.

"Why not? He is here isn't he? Fuck Sasuke" Sasuke was kind of confused to why she was swearing at him suddenly. "I'm sorry I have just been a little stressed lately. Just tell Naruto I'm here okay I have something I want to tell him. It's really important too" Sakura was just about to walk out the door when she spotted Naruto leaning against the wall near the hall.

"Oh. Hi Naruto." Sakura acted like nothing ever changed between them. Naruto just nodded. He also didn't want to talk to Sakura, but he knew that if he didn't talk to her now, she would never leave.

"Well you wanted to talk to him, so here he is" Sasuke didn't mean to sound as hostile as it sounded, but he really wanted to forget she ever came into this house. He knew how Naruto felt about him. He has known since middle school. He never wanted to hurt him this badly. He only wanted to get rid of the things hurting him the most.

"Well, the thing I told you last week turns out it isn't true. Well it is, but not about whom I said it was about." Sakura didn't want Sasuke to know. She only wanted to deliver the message to Naruto that she wasn't pregnant with Sasuke's baby, also saying she whored around again.

Sasuke stood there with a blank expression on his face. He knows he should be able to understand what's happening but the events of what seemed like eternity ago was still lingering freshly in his mind. Sasuke looked at Naruto for answers for what he and Sakura were talking about. Instead he sees a small grin on Naruto's face and a look that made it feel like the world was just lifted from atop his shoulders. When he looked at Sakura, it seemed like she was hiding something herself, like she was lying about whom ever she was talking about.

"Well I'm off I suppose" Sakura sounded unconfident as she walked backwards into the door. When she opened it Sasuke could tell she was in a hurry to leave.

"Naruto" Sasuke didn't know what he wanted to say. He felt like he was watching a play, and neither main character knew their lines very well.

"I will" Naruto said with a slight grin on his face. Sasuke was more confused now realizing that he never asked Naruto anything to start with. "I'll come to the beach with you, like old times." Naruto was already out of the room yelling across the small apartment.

*At the park*

Sakura ran out the door of the apartment as fast as she could until she reached the old oak tree her and Naruto use to hang out by. She wasn't sure why she had picked this spot to rendezvous, but she did.

"So, did you tell him?" Sakura looked up the ground seeing a rather large white dog and its master riding bareback on it like anyone human would do to a horse.

"Yeah" Sakura muttered as she was trying to get air from the run.

"That's good, I don't want you hurting my friend anymore, and I want you to also help me get Sasuke away from MY Naruto." The boy on the dog had a rather evil look on his face when he said my. Sakura shuttered.

"If you wanted Sasuke away from Naruto, then why did you force me to tell him that my baby isn't Sasuke's when it really is?" Sakura didn't understand the logic behind the plan. She wanted Sasuke, so it worked out for her in the end, but she couldn't help notice that something wasn't right in this situation.

The boy's eyes darted across the street to see none other then Sasuke and Naruto walking together. He bared his teeth at the sight.

"Kiba?" Sakura was trying to get his attention.

"Time allows all things to fall in place" he spoke with evilness in his tone. With that he was off towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto: What the hell is happening with the whole Sakura/Kiba thing?

Ixea: honestly, I have NOOOO idea. I'm starting to get writers block already and its 3:30 in the morning.

Naruto: pfft, doesn't count. *pouts*

Ixea: YEAH IT DOES. I'm sure something juicy will come from it… I hope *crosses fingers*

Naruto: maybe you should SLEEP!!!

Ixea: I did sleep, then I woke up ^_^

Naruto: I meant maybe you shouldn't stay up all night

Ixea: I just woke up!!

*Fight*

Sasuke: what a dobe, anyways I guess I have to finish this up. *sigh* please R&R. Bye


	4. Drunken Memories

Ixea: so here is charter 4: Drunken Memories

Naruto: I don't get the title.

Ixea: that's okay

Naruto: but I want to know NOW! So why do you torcher me like this?

Sasuke: It's because she doesn't own us you dobe.

Naruto: Sasuke, why are you so mean to me? *sad face*

Ixea: he he, well on to chapter 4

Torn

Drunken Memories

Sasuke saw the change in Naruto almost right away. What ever Sakura meant by what she said really helped Naruto cheer up. Sasuke sat on the back of the couch as he watched Naruto gather the rest of his stuff to make the trip to the beach.

"Sasuke have you seen my shorts" the questioning look in his eyes couldn't go unnoticed. Sasuke grinned as he grabbed a pair of bright orange and yellow shorts off the couch where Naruto threw only a few seconds ago.

"You going to be ready anytime soon Naruto, I don't want to waste my day waiting for you" Sasuke was walking towards the door to open it when Naruto rushes by, out the door and down the hall.

"Sasuke you're to slow, hurry up" Naruto mocked as he waited for Sasuke.

"Naruto." Naruto looked up at his name being said by the cautious sounded Sasuke. "What did Sakura mean when she talked to you earlier?"

"Oh that was nothing"

"Bull shit that was nothing. Your so happy now, so don't tell me it was nothing" Sasuke's frustration was highly noticeable.

"NARUTO WAIT UP!!" Kiba could be heard behind them.

"I'll tell you later okay Sasuke?" Naruto ignored the mumbling Sasuke was doing as he waved to his friend

"Where you going?" Kiba didn't look all that happy to be standing so close to Sasuke. Naruto knew he didn't like Sasuke, he just didn't know why.

"The beach, but we are going to the no dogs allowed beach" Sasuke answered for Naruto, his face in a sickened expression at the sight of Kiba's horse sized dog.

"What ever, I have stuff to do" Kiba glared at Sasuke. "Bye Naruto." Kiba said before his massive dog started walking away, eyes still glued on Sasuke, eyes full of anger.

"Sasuke, did you ever notice that Kiba doesn't like you" Naruto said this as if he was noticing this for the first time.

"Vaguely" Sasuke responded with dislike in his tone. "It's just something he said to me a few years ago that has made me dislike him." Naruto was a bit confused at what Sasuke was saying, but he wanted to get to the beach before it got too late in the afternoon.

"Sasuke cheer up, you're such a mood kill" Sasuke smiled for the blond as Naruto started skipping down the sidewalk, as Sasuke just calmly walked behind him.

*In the Park*

Sakura was surprised at how happy Naruto seemed now. Half hour ago he was moody and looked like he was about to drop dead with sorrow. She was almost mad that the lies she had to tell him where making him so happy. She didn't dislike Naruto, but she knew that he wasn't straight, and was only with her to keep his mind off of Sasuke.

*flash back*

"_Sakura-Chan? Where are you? I need to tell you something" Naruto spoke loudly in his sleep. Sakura awoke suddenly in hearing her name._

"What is it Naruto" she said sheepishly 

"_I love you Sasuke"_

"I love you… WHAT!!" Sakura was surprised that he said Sasuke's name

_*_end of flash back_*_

The memory pained Sakura. She had to admit the only reason she was with Naruto was to get closer to Sasuke, but she didn't think that she would actually start liking Naruto in the end. That night she realized that his heart would never belong to her.

She didn't mean to tell Kiba about how Naruto like Sasuke. That was a mistake and she knew it from the second it left her mouth. Everyone except Naruto seemed to know that Kiba liked Naruto. Kiba was fine with that as long as they stayed friends. When he found out about Naruto, he made a vow to get Naruto to himself.

Sakura put her hands on her stomach where her baby sat growing. She wondered if telling Naruto that Sasuke wasn't the father was best. He seemed happier, but in the long run wouldn't it hurt him. Members of the Uchia clan are hard to miss. Even as a baby.

*on the sidewalk*

"Wow, she was such a bitch hey Sasuke" Naruto seemed annoyed with the people that they came across on the beach.

"Yeah, she was"

"You okay Sasuke? You seem I don't know. Lost I think" Sasuke started smiling at the sight of Naruto with a pouting look plastered across his face and one finger in his mouth.

"I'm fine dobe" Sasuke knew Naruto hated it when he called him dobe, but it was his way of showing Naruto that he was his friend. "Hey, let's go in here" Naruto looked confused, but followed Sasuke into the building.

The music filled every part of their bodies as they walked in to the night club. People were crowed everywhere. Sasuke could faintly hear Naruto yell something to him, but he gave up trying to understand when he thought he heard Naruto tell him it was a gay bar that they entered. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand so that they wouldn't get separated on their way to the bar. He was sure he saw a few of the men with excited then fairly disappointed looks on their faces when they looked at him and Naruto walk by. He looked back at Naruto checking out another man. Sasuke stopped and looked around to fine a few men kissing and grinding up against each other. He also saw a few women that looked like men.

"Naruto" Sasuke gulped as he talked into Naruto's ear "we are in a all men's gay bar. Aren't we?"

"What you scared" he was playing with Sasuke's mind "don't worry about it, if they see your with me, no one will come near you. Okay? Now let's go get something to drink and let the party begin." Sasuke had to admit he was a little nervous to be in the building now, but he trusted that Naruto wouldn't let anyone go near him.

After a few shots Sasuke was starting to get really drunk and often started wondering away from Naruto. He couldn't remember Naruto taking more then a single shot, but Sasuke also knew that Naruto couldn't hold his liquor.

"Hey Sasuke, lets go dance" Naruto was slurring his words; obviously he took more then one shot.

"Hai, but Naruto" Sasuke got up to Naruto's ear "I want to dance with only you." Sasuke thought it sounded weird to say that in such a sexual way to a guy, but regardless to how it sounded, he said it.

"Sasuke, I think you drank a little too much" Naruto slurred. Sasuke could hardly notice the slight evil grin plastered across Naruto's face

The music was loud. The dance floor was busy but all Sasuke could see is Naruto. He knew that there was a room full of other people, but they all just seemed like a blur. He felt like he was looking at Naruto for the first time. He felt like Naruto was the only one there.

"Sasuke-Chan your blushing" Sasuke didn't realize that he was staring at the blond. "It's rather cute" Naruto said in a sweet innocent way. "I know you know I want you Sasuke-Chan" Sasuke could see that Naruto was to drunk to stop himself from talking. He also knows he would be to drunk to remember anything in the morning.

"Naruto, I have to admit something to you." Naruto was moving his body to the music against his own body. Sasuke could feel himself getting turned on by the grinding against Naruto's warm body. He could feel his pants getting a little bit tighter, but he didn't want to stop the feeling of closeness with Naruto. "Naruto" he stopped dancing just enough to listen to what Sasuke had to say.

"Naruto, I have to admit that I know you love me…"

"And…." Naruto pushed Sasuke to keep talking in hopes that he could keep dancing soon.

"Well, umm I think I'm starting to understand your feelings for me, because I think I'm..." Naruto leaped onto Sasuke, startling himself, Sasuke and a guy that was checking Sasuke out from behind them. Following the leap on to Sasuke was Naruto's lips pressing on to his.

"I'm starting to get a headache, lets go home" Naruto pulled Sasuke along by the hand out side while Sasuke followed with a look of disbelief plastered across his face

Ixea: OMG IM FINALY DONE THIS CHAPTER!!!!

Naruto: yeah what took you so long?

Ixea: Life did.

Naruto: tell the truth

Ixea: I had a busy spring break, and a busy two weeks back at school and writers block.

Naruto: oh, well I guess that is life

Ixea: told you hmph. Yeah, this chapter SUCKS but oh well. That's what happens with writers block. Until next time byee


	5. For Night's I Can't Remember

Ixea: wow, this chapter almost wrote it's self

Naruto: how so?

Ixea: Well, it took me like no time at all to write, and it's my longest chapter so far, and didn't even notice until I did a word count.

Sasuke: you're so dumb you know that Naruto

Naruto: I am not!! Why do you hate me so much Sasuke?

Ixea: The people the created you in the first place are the ones you have to talk to about that one. I nor Sasuke can answer the real reason why either of you hate each other because I don't own you

Sasuke: thanks tips

Ixea: hmph. Well here is chapter 5: For Night's I Can't Remember

Torn

For Night's I Can't Remember

Sasuke was hung over. He had the weirdest dreams but they seemed so real. He didn't remember last night at all, except for heading into the bar.

_Wow how much did I drink last night to not remember anything? FUCK my head hurts so badly. Naruto probably isn't awake yet either._

Memories of the night before stated flooding back to him. How he had so much to drink, how he danced with Naruto, how close he was to Naruto. How right he felt dancing so close to him. How Naruto jumped him, how much he enjoyed it. There was something he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember how that feeling ended. He also couldn't remember how he ended up home.

_I suppose I have to get up, I'm so hungry. My head hurts so much though. Fuck I'm NEVER going to fucking drink again._

Sasuke walked to the kitchen to see Naruto making what looked like dinner.

"It's a bout time you wake up" Naruto mocked the half asleep Sasuke.

"Sorry, it wasn't to my understanding that you cared when I woke up"

"Well I do when it's nearly 4 30 in the afternoon. I was going to call 911 because I though you might have died"

_Did I really sleep until 4 30? That isn't like me at all. Wow that must have been some night._

"Naruto?" he just turned his head around and grunted to say he was listening "err… never mind."

"Don't tell me that Sasuke. I know you want to ask me something. So spill"

"Well, do you remember anything from last night? I know I was with you. I just don't remember all the details" Naruto's face went red as he started recalling the night himself.

"Not really." He lied "if you don't remember then it wasn't worth much right? Anyways all I remember is that we went to the bar on our way home from the beach. You remember anything" Naruto was now turned completely around from the stove that he was standing by and studying Sasuke as he spoke.

"Well, I remember the bar to. I remember that it was a bar I never went to before, but you have. We both had a few shots. We danced and the rest is a blur" Sasuke almost missed the sigh of relief that Naruto made.

"You remember a lot more then I do then ha ha." Sasuke also didn't miss the nervousness in Naruto's voice as he laughed to himself.

"I know your lying to me dobe, but if you don't want to tell me, then what ever. My head hurts too much to argue with you."

The rest of the day felt slow to Sasuke. He knew that Naruto was hiding something from him, and he wanted to know, but he wasn't up to arguing with the blond today. Not after he was finally in a good mood again, and talking to him.

*some where in the village*

"Hello? Is anybody there? Kiba?" Sakura wondered into the seemingly empty building.

"It's about time you showed up."

"Sorry I was at a doctor appointment. Why did you want to see me?"

"You haven't done what I asked you to. In fact you did the opposite. I told you to get them farther apart, but no, you brought them closer to-fucking-gether." Sakura could hear how angry Kiba was getting. He almost sounded like a wolf when he got angry. Sakura thought she heard growling as he said that last few words.

"I don't understand what you mean by that. But if you don't mind I'm going home. I'm sick of working for you, I don't need the stress. If you want Naruto so bad then you get him. That's why I'm going to get Sasuke myself, because I don't need you to do it for me." Sakura made a realization that she was right. She didn't know what he meant by them getting closer together "What do you mean 'closer together'?"

"I was following them most of yesterday. I was going to give up until I saw Naruto drag that dick Sasuke into a gay bar." Kiba looked as if he were talking more to himself then you Sakura.

"Sasuke wouldn't do that. From all that I have heard Sasuke is afraid of gay people" Sakura started laughing to herself silently

"Well then you no longer know the Sasuke Uchia that I know." Sakura stopped laughing.

"Kiba, just tell me what you saw do that I can leave okay" Sakura was getting annoyed at waiting.

"He kissed him" Kiba's voice was hardly audible to Sakura. "Sasuke kissed MY Naruto" Sakura felt her heart drop. She ran out of the building on to the street. She didn't know where to run. She knew that Naruto loved Sasuke, but she never expected Sasuke to do something like that. She never thought Sasuke would ever do anything with Naruto.

_How could he do this to me? How could he do this to the baby? I know he doesn't know about the baby, but he still shouldn't do that. He told me he loved me. What should I do?_

Sakura didn't know what to do. She stood on the street for hours before she finally decided she was to cold to stand in the windy summer day.

*In the apartment*

Naruto sat in the living room watching Discovery Channel. Sasuke sat on the opposite side of the couch, but it didn't seem to Naruto like he was actually watching the show. Sasuke looked like he was looking through the TV to something that wasn't there. Naruto wanted to ask Sasuke what was up, but he felt like he was intruding in a way. Naruto was surprised when Sasuke asked about the night before. He remembered what Sasuke had said to him, and that he kissed him. Naruto thought it was all a dream until Sasuke brought it up. It was something he wanted to do with Sasuke for so long that he never thought it would happen. Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke what happened, but he knew Sasuke would either not believe him, or get angry with him.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have we been best friends?" Naruto didn't understand the question. It confused him. He felt like it was a trick question, but didn't know why Sasuke would ask such a stupid question.

"Umm, since we were little kids. Elementary school I think is when you started talking to me."

"I know, but how long ago was that. Give me years" Naruto had to think for a bit. He could see something was eating at Sasuke, but couldn't figure out what.

"Well, we were 5, and now I'm 16, you're 17 though I think. So we have been friends about 11 years or so…" Naruto knew he was just mumbling after a few words.

"Ha-ha, dobe. I haven't turned 17 yet" Sasuke's smiles made Naruto feel less worried about what Sasuke was thinking.

"Why did you want to know that?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess its just because you and I have been together for so long, it feels weird in knowing how differently our lives could have been if we never met." Naruto was getting really confused to what Sasuke was talking about now.

"I don… " Naruto was cut off by a small knocking at the front door. "Who the hell would come over at this hour?" Naruto yelled while looking at his watch that read 11:57

"I don't know, maybe you should go answer it and find out, duh. Besides I got it last time" Naruto was annoyed with Sasuke's laziness.

"Fine. Fuck I hate how lazy you are sometimes" Naruto complained as he walked over to the door, where another quiet knock was heard

"I'm coming I'm coming, hold your horses. Hey Sasuke, why do people say hold your horses when they go to answer the… " Naruto stopped what he was saying as he saw a small pink haired girl standing at the door.

"Sakura?"

Ixea: well there it was. Hope you enjoyed it

Sasuke: I think I would remember if I kissed some dumb blonde kid

Ixea: Umm… Sasuke? Blond for a boy has no e at the end. It's only blonde if it's a girl.

Sasuke: I know.

Ixea: oh… he he. Well until next time byee ^_^

Naruto: WAIIIIIIIT! DON'T FORGET TO R&R PLEASE. Ixea needs to know how you like it and if you have any feed back and ideas to share. And what it is you would like to see in future chapters incase she runs out of ideas

Ixea: I almost forgot about that. Thanks Naruto

Naruto: no problem


	6. Is It True?

Ixea: hi there XD. My Black and white long haired kitty had 5 beautiful kittens on April 9, 2010. The last kitten was born around 5 30 in the morning.

Sasuke: no one really cares

Naruto: I do!!

Sakura: me too!!

Kiba: DROWN THEM

Ixea: no. I don't own you so I don't have to listen to you he he

Sakura: she has a point

Ixea: thanks, well now on to the next chapter enjoy

Torn

Is It True?

"Sakura?" Naruto was surprised to see her standing at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Sakura just stood there, not knowing what to say or do. "Can I come in?" Sakura finally spat out after agonizing seconds standing at the door.

"Umm, no offence Sakura, but…" Naruto didn't want to see her. He looked into her eyes, and he saw that she had been crying. "… The place is a mess." Naruto opened the door farther to let her in. As Naruto opened the door, he caught a glimpse Sasuke shaking his head violently indicated that he didn't want to be anywhere near Sakura either. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, and gave a look saying there was nothing he could do.

"What do you want?"

"Well…"

"Come on Sakura, please tell us. You may have cheated on me, and stuff like that, but I still care about you" Naruto's voice was calm and quiet.

"Well, I don't really know what I'm doing here." Sakura looked down to the floor. "I just ended up here."

"How can you not know why you go some… hold that thought" Naruto stopped himself as his cell sang CHANCE by UVERworld.

"Hello? KIBA! HEY I HAVENT HEARD FROM YOU ALL DAY!" Sakura went white as she heard Kiba's name.

"Sakura, are you alright" Sasuke asked as Naruto babbled away on the phone to Kiba.

_Just don't say that I'm here. Please Naruto, if you do one good thing in your life let it be that!_

"I can't really hang out right now sorry. I just can't. What you mean why not. You never really ask me why I can't hang out with you, so why is tonight different? I'm not just sitting here with Sasuke; Sakura-Chan is here too."

Naruto stood there for a few seconds after rambling on to Kiba. "Hello?" Naruto finally called out to the dead line. "He hung up on me" Naruto said as he looked up at Sasuke and Sakura.

"I should go, I can't stay here." Sakura said as she started moving towards the door.

"Can you at lease tell us why you're leaving so suddenly?" Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I cant" Sakura got her hand free and ran out the door.

"That was weird." Naruto said, but he knew that there was something wrong. He wondered what Sakura knew.

*Sakura's house*

"Sakura, open the door." Kiba wasn't yelling, but there was anger present in his voice.

"What do you want Kiba? I thought we agreed that we wouldn't meet here." Sakura said from the other side of the closed door.

"Why were you over there? Are you that stupid? If you are going to tell them that I saw them you will regret it. Sakura just open the door" Sakura opened the door to see that Kiba looked relatively calm.

"I … I don't know why I was there" Sakura said in such a soft voice that Kiba could almost not heard her, even with his dog like hearing.

"Well you better smarten up, because if they find out what I'm trying to do the will have my head. I like Naruto a lot okay, and I don't need YOU helping him move farther away from me into the arms of Uchia" He spoke Sasuke's last name with complete hate in his voice.

"Why don't you just realize that Naruto doesn't even know you like him like that? Why don't you even realize that Naruto will probably NEVER be yours if you keep doing this to him? Why don't you see that YOU are the one pushing him farther away with your lies? Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Sakura stopped suddenly in her speech and realized that what Kiba was doing to Naruto was the same thing she was doing to Sasuke

"Big words for a little girl who does nothing but push the people who try to like you away." With that Kiba left with a smile on his face. He knew his next move. Sakura on the other hand closed the door, sat on the floor and cried again.

*The next day*

Sakura opened her eyes to see both Naruto and Sasuke sitting on a couch near her.

"What are you two doing here" she said with sleep still fresh in her mind.

"We got worried" Naruto spoke up before Sasuke told her what they were really there for. Sakura sat up feeling stiff from sleeping on the floor. With one great rush the nausea that hit her almost made her throw up all over the living room floor. She ran to the bathroom and Sasuke followed telling Naruto to stay on the couch.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"I'm fine; it's just a little morning sickness, nothing else." She said wiping her face off with a wet cloth.

"Is it true, what Naruto tells me?" Sasuke was now leaning on the door frame.

"About what?"

"About that" Sasuke pointed at Sakura's stomach "It's true that you're having a baby right?"

"Yeah"

"I heard that it's why you dumped him"

"Sasuke, what are you getting at?"

"Is it also true that you told him it was mine?" Sakura's eyes opened wide as she stared at the toilet bowl ready to vomit again. "Please answer me Sakura. I'm not stupid. I know that you and Kiba have been talking."

"Am I not allowed to talk to him?"

"You can talk to whom ever you wish, but if it has to hurt Naruto I will hurt him."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Do you think of Naruto as just a friend? Or do you think of him as more?" Sasuke was caught off guard. He knew how Naruto felt about him, but how did he really feel about Naruto? Naruto and he use to hold hands as little kids. He usually feels so comfortable with Naruto that he walks around the house with sometimes nothing more then a towel. They even use to sleep in the same bed and cuddle. Was this normal for two best friends to do?

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke finally asked

"Well, if I told you Kiba might kill me, but he told me he saw you two kissing at the bar you were at the other night" Sasuke stopped breathing momentarily and walked away from the bathroom to the living room where Naruto was talking with the Black and white kitten that Sakura owned.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Did we kiss Naruto?" Naruto's smile disappeared and his eyes fell down to the floor. "When?"

"The other night." Was all Naruto could say.

"I see" Sasuke turned around to go back to where Sakura was sitting.

"I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry" Naruto was still looking down, but Sasuke remained silent and continued walking.

"You don't look so great Sasuke"

"Umm, I'm not sure" Sakura was confused in Sasuke's statement. "I'm not sure how I like him. If I only like him as a friend, or more then that." Sakura felt a little crushed in the statement Sasuke finished. "You never did answer the question I asked you"

"What was that?"

"It is mine?"

"Yeah, but don't tell Naruto that. I told him it wasn't. It was Kiba's idea."

Sasuke turned around and went to the door. He looked at Naruto who had pleading eyes to know what was going on. Sasuke showed Naruto a disappointed look and left.

Ixea: Yet another pointless chapter that doesn't go anywhere.

Naruto: you have that right

Ixea: bite me!!

Naruto: don't tempt me.

Ixea: well at lease it's a longish chapter XD please R&R tell me your real opinion is on this crappy chapter!

Naruto: the next chapter will probably be like this one arrg. "Do I or Don't I" is the next chapter. Until next time

Ixea & Naruto: BYEE


	7. Where Did You Go?

Ixea: woo there is going to be a few things in this chapter, more random nothingness. I have a promise for my friend in the next chapter. She knows what

Naruto: please tell us

Ixea: nope

Naruto: PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE

Ixea: I don't argue with things I don't own

Naruto: hmph

Torn

Where Did You Go?

_Where is he? Why isn't he picking up his cell phone? Why hasn't he been home for a month?_

Naruto sat in the apartment alone waiting for Sasuke whom he hasn't seen since he walked out of Sakura's house 4 weeks earlier.

_Doesn't he think I would just forget about him if he just walked away forever? Fuck I hate this. I just wish I knew where the hell he walked off to._

"PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE SASUKE!!" Naruto was getting annoyed. He hardly slept or ate he was so worried about Sasuke. He mostly just called his cell to hear his voice.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK"

Naruto couldn't stand not knowing where Sasuke was. He regretted not telling him about the kiss when he asked. He just wanted to find Sasuke and tell him how sorry he was for not telling him what had happened.

*flash back 4 weeks ago*

Naruto had tried following Sasuke back to the apartment, but he figured Sasuke had either ran or took a cab to get home. He didn't really understand what had happened at first. He couldn't get the image of Sasuke's face out of his head. How angry and disappointed Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke are you here?" Naruto yelled into the empty apartment. He searched every room numerous times before he realized Sasuke was no longer there. He had taken his laptop, cell phone a few clothes and some money that was on the counter in case of emergency.

For the first time since he was five years old, Naruto felt alone and betrayed.

*End of flash back*

Naruto walked room to room like he did every day since Sasuke left. Something that was now more apart of him as breathing was. He looked at Sasuke's pillow that lay on his made bed. There Naruto had fallen asleep every night since Sasuke left.

*flash back*

Naruto lay on Sasuke's bed crying, praying that he would come home soon. He put his hand under the pillow where Sasuke kept his journal. Naruto just lay there until he fell asleep. 

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling tired. His hand was tightly holding on to something it had found under Sasuke's pillow. Naruto brought it from under the pillow and opened his hand.

Naruto was surprised to see that there was a note inscribed to him.

. _Dear Naruto,_

_I can't believe we are friends. In fact I think you're the only friend I have had. To me you are like a brother. I plan to share my life with you. What ever I do, you will hear about it. I'm so happy that I have met you. It's kinda weird when you think of how I have actually known you for a year and we never spoke until a few days ago. I hope we can be friends forever. No matter what happens I'm sure we will be. Sometimes I think that I love you. I'm not sure how I mean that. If it's only as a brother type of love, or a different kind of love, but either way I still love you because you mean the world to me_

_ Sasuke_

Naruto re-read this over and over until his eyes burned from the tears he was holding back.

"This was from kindergarten. He has liked me that mush since kindergarten? SO WHY DID YOU LEAVE?"

*end of flash back*

The note was still on Sasuke's dresser. Naruto didn't know if he was ever supposed to read the letter writing so long ago. Looking at it made him wish he had never lied to Sasuke even more. He picked up the house phone once more and tried the cell

"Hello?"

"Sasuke?"

"Hi Naruto."

"Why haven't you been answering your phone? Fuck where are you? Are you alright? Fuck Sasuke why did you just leave with out telling anyone where you were?"

Naruto continued asking questions until he realized how quiet the other end of the conversation was.

"I'm fine Naruto, I really am. I just went on a little vacation by my self to think about stuff okay. I'll be home in a few hours."

"Tell me where you are please"

"I'll tell you everything when I get home. I promise."

Naruto waited and waited for hours, but Sasuke didn't return. Eventually he just fell asleep on the couch where he stayed until dawn the next day.

"Naruto, I'm here" Naruto didn't want to open his eyes, he was so tired. "GET UP DOBE!"

"I'm awake." Naruto yelled with a start. He almost punched Sasuke for scaring him, until he realized Sasuke was there. "Where have you been?"

"I was in Tokyo thinking about stuff. I was mostly thinking about myself, and my feelings on things. I was also thinking about Sakura, the baby, and us Naruto." With that Naruto looked up to Sasuke with questions showing on his face. He couldn't ask any though; he just didn't know what to ask first.

"What about you the baby and Sakura?" he finally managed to ask after a few moments.

"Well, I decided not to be involved with it. I don't like her, I really don't. She lied to you about it. She told you that the baby wasn't mine, well it is." Naruto felt defeated, and at the same time relief fell over him.

"What about us?" Naruto didn't mean to ask that question. He remembered the note sitting on top of Sasuke's dresser.

"I like you Naruto. Sakura asked me a question before I left. She asked me if I liked you as a best friend, or as more. I left mostly because I had to think about that with out being with you. I decided that I obviously liked it when you kissed me the first time." Sasuke didn't know what to say next. His voice just seemed to fall.

Naruto raised his head once more to look in to the raven's eyes.

"You don't remember though" Naruto stated as he started getting up.

"No, but I would like to" Sasuke's face went beet red as the words sneaked out off his tongue.

Naruto smiled mostly at himself. He leaned into the raven close enough to smell mint gum on his breath. In one swift motion he leaned closer and kissed Sasuke.

Ixea: Well, upon request there WILL BE A LEMON/ YAOI NEXT CHAPTER!

Naruto & Sasuke: O_o

Ixea: it was going to happen sooner or later

Naruto: Awwww Ixea-Chan, please no, I HATE Sasuke remember?

Ixea: suck it up… Please R&R byee


	8. Date To Remember

Ixea: As promised LEMON THIS CHAPTER!!!!

Naruto: eww

Sasuke: not going to happen

Ixea: well considering as I own this story, but not you two; I HAVE THE POWAH!!

Naruto: for once, I'm agreeing with Sasuke. It's not going to happen

Ixea: well, then how am I going to dedicate this chapter to my friend Katie if this isn't the lemon scene that I promised her in THIS chapter

Sasuke: she can suck it up.

Ixea: she's going to argue with that.

Naruto: might as well get this over with. Chapter 8?

Ixea: yep ^_^

Torn

Date To Remeber

_Naruto smiled mostly at himself. He leaned into the raven close enough to smell mint gum on his breath. In one swift motion he leaned closer and kissed Sasuke. _

The memory of the week before was still bringing uncomfortable butterflies to Sasuke's stomach. He dreamed about it a million times. He still felt Naruto's soft lips on his. He never really saw much of Naruto since then. He didn't see him not because he didn't want to, but because in the last month Naruto had gotten a job to support him self.

"Sasuke I'm back." Naruto called from the door. He rather liked working at the ramen shop. Not only because it was good pay, but because he could have as much ramen as he wanted.

"In here" Sasuke called back from his bedroom. He was looking at the note that was on his dresser. Sasuke hadn't remembered the note. He knew it was under his pillow where it was kept since he first wrote it, but he never really remembered it was there.

"You know I wrote this so long ago I forgot about it" Sasuke started laughing to himself.

"Yeah, I know. I kinda fell asleep a few times in here, and I accidentally came across it." Naruto felt awkward talking about sleeping in Sasuke's bed.

"Is that so? You hungry?" Sasuke changed the subject before Naruto answered the first question.

"Not really, not with the ramen I can have when ever I want"

"Well you want to go out then?" Sasuke didn't know what he was trying to get at with the small talk, but he knew that he wanted something.

"Umm, sure. What you have in mind?" Naruto caught the small glimpse of a grin that Sasuke was slowly showing on his face.

"Same as last time we went out I guess."

"Where was that? The beach and bar?"

"It was, but I was thinking we hit the bar THEN the beach"

"But Sasuke, the bar is a night club. It's only open at night. The beach on the other hand is a day thing." Sasuke face palmed.

"That's the point Naruto."

"Well, it doesn't even open for another few hours. So what you wanna do until it opens?" Naruto was still not getting what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke wanted to go out with Naruto, try and make more of what happened when he got back that night.

"Naruto, can I ask you for something" Sasuke sounded nervous.

"Let me guess. Kiss?" Naruto smirked. He was playing Sasuke like a toy.

"You're a jerk. You think that's all I want from you?"

"Well it is, isn't it" Sasuke thought for a second, then slowly nodded.

Naruto got closer to Sasuke this time walking up behind him. _I can't believe Sasuke Uchia is letting me kiss him AGAIN! Why am I making the move though? It was almost perfect last time. It was more like a small peck on the lips, but it was something I waited for almost all my life. Why does he suddenly like me like this, or did he always and just not admit it to him self like I did. Isn't that the reason why I dated Sakura in the first place? What was he really thinking about when he was away? Why has it taken him a week to want to kiss me again?_

Naruto stopped just behind Sasuke and hugged him instead of kissing him.

"You alright Naruto?"

"Why do you suddenly want to do this?" Naruto still hung over the raven's shoulders when he spoke

"I told you I did a lot of thinking." Sasuke turned his head to face the one laying on his shoulder. "I thought about our friendship, when we were younger. I was thinking about that sort of stuff. I figured out some things that I couldn't realize by myself if I was still here" Sasuke moved closer to the blond's lips with his own.

The butterflies in Sasuke's stomach almost made him physically sick. He couldn't get around how right it felt kissing Naruto. The way he felt a little drunk with out taking a drink, felt a little high with out consuming anything to make him so.

Naruto felt the butterflies tingle his insides. He could feel them fluttering making him kiss Sasuke deeply. Naruto separated from Sasuke's soft sweet tasting lips to get air and to get in a more comfortable position.

Sasuke looked uncomfortable with Naruto moving to a better position.

"You okay Sasuke? You don't look like you really want this" Naruto backed off a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and I do want this. I just I don't know, never really realized before how right this felt. I have been with so many girls, and I never felt so right with them. Even when I had sex with them something didn't feel right."

Naruto had a weird grin on his bright red face. Sasuke didn't catch on to what was said.

"Well, how would you know the difference if you never tried it?" Sasuke was turning lobster red at the thought of him and Naruto doing more then they have.

Naruto was looking down with a huge grin on his face. He almost looked guilty at what he was looking at.

"Sasuke, you're hard" Sasuke looked down quickly then ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke stayed in his room for a few days, he was still embarrassed that Naruto saw him hard like that. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed. When they were younger they use to go skinny dipping in the lake at Sasuke's parent's cabin. Nothing seemed weird back then. Yet now that he has found these feeling for Naruto, things don't seem so simple.

"Sasuke, I'm leaving for work. You want me to bring you back some Ramen for dinner, or do you want to go out?"

"I'm not really in the mood to go out, but if you wanna meet at the park we could." Sasuke didn't know why he didn't want to face Naruto when they were at home, but some how the park seemed like a good place to see him.

"Okay, see you later."

Sasuke walked around the house trying to find something to do. He was craving something, but he couldn't figure out what he wanted. He tried eating, but hunger wasn't what his body craved. He felt like he didn't have enough air going through his system. He needed something more then he needed to breath.

Naruto walked to the park with fresh Ramen in a bag. The setting sun was casting long shadows on the grass. He remembered a day like this from so long ago.

*flash back*

He was walking with Sasuke and Sasuke's parents to the park. The sun was low in the sky as dusk was approaching. The clouds were pink and the breeze warm. It was this day that Naruto fell in love with Sasuke. On the swing set as he looked at how much fun Sasuke was having at just feeling free.

"Did you know its almost like flying. I often pretend that I'm a bird flying through the sky when I'm on a swing. I feel so free like I can do anything I want when ever I want. I feel like nothing can stop me. It's also the one time gravity won't get in my way of flying through the sky. It's the one time I can be me"

Naruto listened to the words the Sasuke spoke. Sasuke was looking up at the sky; the setting sun had only a few rays left the light the earth with warm dim light.

*end of flash back*

Naruto looked at the swings where he once played. Now two little kids share memories as they swing freely on them.

"Hey Naruto" Naruto turns around to see Sasuke walking towards him.

"Hey. I brought some food for us." Naruto paused for a moment. "About the other night, I didn't mean to you know. Look"

"It's okay. I'm over it. I was just caught off guard that's all" Sasuke tried explaining. "Do you remember then first time we played on the swings over there?" Naruto nodded "That was only a few days after we became friends."

"Yeah. I remember. '_It's almost like flying. It's the one time I can be me_'" Naruto quoted.

"I hardly remember that"

"I remember every word actually. For days I use to come back here and swing on the stupid things and try and feel what you described. _'Did you know it's almost like flying. I often pretend that I'm a bird flying through the sky when I'm on a swing. I feel so free like I can do anything I want when ever I want. I feel like nothing can stop me. It's also the one time gravity won't get in my way of flying through the sky. It's the one time I can be me_' I told you I remembered it all"

Naruto spoke in such a soft tone. He made every word sore off his tongue as if he was born to say it.

This is the moment when Sasuke falls in love with Naruto.

Naruto looked from the sky into Sasuke's eyes. Never once did either of them notice that they were sitting on the grassy hill where Sasuke once spoke about flying free. Sasuke didn't know how he was feeling. He knew he never felt it before. He body unaware of such an emotion as this. The craving for what his body wanted was still high at the suffice, and now he knew what it was that he needed more then air its self. He needed Naruto.

Sasuke leaned closer to the blond, locking his gaze in to his bright blue boyish eyes. No one spoke. Sasuke held a finger to Naruto's lips when he did try and speak. Sasuke took in a breath put his hand on the back Naruto's head and kissed him.

It was unlike anything either of them ever felt before. It wasn't butterflies fluttering in their gut to make them feel like little children. Fire works went off in both of their minds. The world seemed to vanish. They felt like they were flying above the world and they knew they would never fall. They held on to each other. They stayed in more of an embrace as to not fall down to the earth as they were so high up with the power of one small kiss.

When they finally descended from their kiss they realized it was dark out now, there was no one around. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, Sasuke smiled at Naruto then closed his eyes and leaned against Naruto's fore head in hopes that the moment would never end.

"We should get home." Naruto finally broke the perfect silence between them. He was right though, they had to get home sooner or later.

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed and energized. He never felt happier or better in his life. He turned to look at the clock.

"6:47. well what a stupid time to wake up. It's not even 7 in the morning yet, and I'm wide away. This is bull shit" yet even with the unhappiness of the time, Naruto still felt on top of the world.

He got out of bed and went to the living room where the TV was blasting a cartoon with an elephant bathing its self in a small pond. He could hear a faint noise from the couch where Sasuke lay asleep.

He looked like a baby. Peaceful, calm and no worries were shown on his pale perfected face. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

Although his day started early, it seemed to go by quickly. Naruto made 17 ramen deliveries then headed home to Sasuke.

Sasuke had been up for hours doing nothing but awaiting Naruto's return. He kept having dreams of them doing more then just kissing. He tried to keep the thoughts out of his head. They stayed away until he saw Naruto walk into the door way.

The thing Sasuke needed more then air its self came up to him and kissed him. A pleasant surprise that made Sasuke craves more then just Naruto's kisses. He wanted everything Naruto could offer him. Although he wanted more, could he handle more?

Naruto didn't know what came over him self. He just had to have Sasuke when he got home from work that night. He wanted every thing Sasuke could offer him. Naruto was afraid though. Could Sasuke handle more?

Sasuke tried putting his hands where ever they could travel on Naruto's body. He was getting frustrated with the baggy hoodie that Naruto always wore. He never realized how small Naruto's body was until he wanted it.

Naruto wanted this for so long. To be one with Sasuke, to feel every part of his body that he could. He some how felt like this wasn't right though. Sasuke could not be ready for what Naruto wanted to do with him.

"Sasuke, I don't think you're ready for all this. I mean, you have only started wanting this a few weeks right?" Sasuke grunted as he kept kissing Naruto's neck. "Then I don't want to push you into this, cause I know that you aren't ready. I'm sorry" Naruto said this while pushing Sasuke off of him.

He was so tempted to let Sasuke keep going, but he really didn't want Sasuke regretting anything they did together.

"Please Naruto, I don't want to stop. I want to keep going." Naruto was being tempted even more, but he had to stand his ground.

"I'm also tired" Naruto said letting out a fake yawn. Sasuke's disappointment didn't go unnoticed, but it was ignored none the less.

"Fine, good night" with that Sasuke left to his room.

Sasuke woke in the morning with bad dreams still clinging in his memory. The front door clicked shut, and Sasuke realized he was now alone at home and Naruto just left. Sasuke turned around on to his other side to look at his clock to see what time it was. He figured it was really late in the day because the sun was high in the sky and his room was blindingly bright.

He sighed as he turned around. With his eyes closed he reached for his clock to bring it up to his face. He felt a weird object foreign to his bed side table. As he picked it up instead of his clock he opened his eyes and turned his head slightly.

_Sasuke_

"What the hell?" Sasuke looked at a folded piece of paper that had his name on the front of it. He thought about where it came from for a while, until he finally realized that it was Naruto's writing. Then he wondered when he had gotten the small folded piece of paper.

Sasuke was reluctant to read what was inside. He remembered last night all too clearly, and he thought that written inside was a message saying that Naruto was angry or something with him.

_Sasuke_

_A poisonous embrace, _

_Addictive in everyway._

_Enchanted by your scent,_

_Secret spell of love._

_Your kisses, _

_My ecstasy._

_To be torn from you,_

_Would split eternity in two._

_ ~ Naruto _

Sasuke sat up and read it over and over again. He couldn't believe that Naruto had written him a poem. He looked at the poem one more time noticing on the bottom there was a little arrow. Sasuke flipped the poem over to find more writing.

_I wrote that a couple years ago. Now, go to the kitchen and find another note, read it carefully. I will be waiting._

Sasuke had a playful grin on his face. He wanted to know what kind of games Naruto was playing, and he couldn't wait to play along.

He got showered and got dressed before going to the kitchen to find another note and to start this game that Naruto decided that he wanted to play with him.

Sasuke searched everywhere he could in the kitchen, but he couldn't find what Naruto had left him. He finally gave up searching for something he didn't think existed. He took the box from the shelf that held his favorite cereal and as he poured out the chocolate balls that fell from the box, so did a small white piece of paper. Sasuke cursed Naruto for being cleaver.

_I see you found this one. Now, go into the hall way out side the front door. Finish your Chocolate Puff's first. _

_ Naruto_

Sasuke looked at the front door expecting to see something or someone there. He was about to get up and look for the next note in the hall until he remembered that last sentence.

He quickly ate and ran for the door. This time it took almost no time at all to find the note. Attached to the door is where he found this time a deep blue piece of folded paper.

_Go back inside and close your eyes. Feel your way across the sky. For flying free is what you will truly be, when you finally fine another me._

_I know you hate riddles. Just follow what it says, think it through and you will find the next note._

_ Naruto_

"Fuck I hate when he does that. He makes this so hard. It's kinda fun" Sasuke didn't realize he was actually talking to himself. He also found a small Hershey's kisses chocolate and ate it quietly.

He got back in the apartment and leaned against the door. He slowly closed his eyes remembering the other words that went with the last note.

"Feel your way across the sky." He kept repeating the words to him self out loud to try and get the full meaning of what was written.

*Flash back*

The first day they finally had their apartment together. Naruto was beyond excited to live by himself, with Sasuke at his side of course.

"Wow, the living room is so clean its like an empty sky and the windows wow. They are so big it's almost like we are flying. Can't believe we are finally free to be on our own"

Sasuke gave Naruto a small grin. He didn't know how to react to Naruto being so excited to live away from foster parents.

*End of flash back*

Sasuke stood by the window looking through it to try and figure out where the next clue to what Naruto was planning was.

He looked down at the road and saw a black limo with his name painted in white on the very top. He couldn't help smile to himself and rushed out the door once more to find the blond that was making his day the most exciting one he has had in a long time.

"Hi, you must be Sasuke Uchia" the limo driver was standing by the back door waiting for Sasuke

"Yeah. I take it that this is for me then," Sasuke felt stupid stating the obvious.

"Hai, it is sir. My name is Yuma. I trust that you would like to be on your way" Yuma opened the door and Sasuke hurried in.

"Yuma, umm. Where are we going if you mind me asking?" Sasuke saw a small smile grow on Yuma's face.

"I'm most sorry sir, but I have been given orders not to tell you where we are going. Your friend did leave a note for you though." Yuma handed Sasuke a Yellow piece of paper.

_I have been saving up for this. I always thought that I would be with you for your first time in a limo. You told me it was always your dream to go in one. When you get to your destination you will see a small pond, on there will be another note like this. _

_ Naruto_

Sasuke sat back in his seat and enjoyed the ride. He felt his heart grow warm at the thought of what Naruto is doing for him. Making his dreams come true. He looked out the window to a few boys playing together outside and he suddenly wanted Naruto to be beside him.

"We are here sir" Yuma said as he was pulling the car to the side of a disserted road.

"Where is here?"

"I think I was told to give you instructions that you are to go over to the giant tree to find another note." Yuma said after getting out of the limo and opening the door for Sasuke to get out.

"Do you know where this 'Giant tree' is?"

"I'm most sorry sir, but I do not." Sasuke got out of the limo and looked around. He saw a small trail that lead in to the forest that he was near by.

"I'll be back at 9 30 like instructed. Until then sir" Yuma started walking to the driver's side of the limo and Sasuke kept walking the trail.

It took him several minuets to find the tree Naruto had posted the next note on.

_Sasuke_

_You only have to find one more note until you find me. Take a left when you get to the part of the trail where it splits in two. Remember that I'm starting to fall for you._

_ Naruto_

He took the note and read it as he walked. The split in the road didn't take to long to find. He didn't have to walk far until he found the last and final note.

_Sasuke_

_I regret telling you that you have done all this for nothing. Look behind you._

Sasuke looked behind him and there stood Naruto. He was dressed in dress pants and a light blue dress shirt.

"Wow, Naruto you look great" Sasuke was in aw when he was looking at Naruto.

"Only the best for you" Naruto grinned as he was leaning on a tree. Sasuke started blushing, bring red was on his face. "Come here" Naruto ordered and Sasuke obeyed.

Naruto took Sasuke by the face with both his hands and kissed Sasuke putting in all the passion he could.

As Sasuke was just starting to get in to kissing Naruto, Naruto stopped and dragged Sasuke deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as Naruto started walking faster.

"I didn't give you all the notes for nothing. It did send you here although I followed you to make sure you didn't get lost." Naruto let out a small chuckle. "We are going to a lake that I found a while ago when you decided to leave."

Sasuke followed Naruto in silence as they approached the glistening lake. Sasuke hadn't noticed that night had approached and the moon was high in the sky. It made the lake shine like glass, and many of the stars were reflected off of it as well.

He looked around noticing a huge blanket, lit candles and a romantic dinner. Naruto left Sasuke to look around as he walked towards the romantic setting. Sasuke was in aw that Naruto would do something like this for him.

"You did this for me? Why?"

"Because I love you" Sasuke felt a small blush as Naruto muttered the words. A small pit of butterflies where fluttering in his stomach, but it was enough to make him close his eyes and wish they would go away.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" Naruto asked with a stupid grin on his face. Sasuke sat down beside Naruto and they started dinner.

Sasuke had never tasted so much amazing foods. There was Lamb, and duck. Potatoes made in lemon juice and rosemary. The juice that he drank was made with fresh strawberries and made his mouth feel like an ocean with how the liquid coated his mouth so that thirst never came to him.

"You like it?" Naruto asked with a cautionary look on his face.

"It's amazing." Sasuke took a long pause and looked in to Naruto's blue eyes. "You're amazing."

Neither of them could hold back any longer. They dove at each other tangling their arms and legs together, trying to dominate the other. Naruto finally gave in and allowed Sasuke to get on top of him as they continued to kiss furiously. Naruto started to pull at Sasuke's shirt; he wanted to get all of him.

Sasuke wanted to be free so he took his shirt off and unbuttoned Naruto's shirt fairly slowly wanting to tease the blond as much as possible. He stopped for a moment as he heard something beyond the trees but passed it as a deer or bird.

Sasuke was surprised to how thin and tanned Naruto was. He hadn't seen him with out a shirt on in a while. He leaned back down on top of Naruto and they started kissing once more.

Naruto took dominance and rolled on top of Sasuke trailing his hands up and down Sasuke's torso. Each time going farther and farther down the raven's stomach until his pants got in the way. He stopped kissing Sasuke and looked down at Sasuke's jeans then looked back at his face. Sasuke looked frustrated that Naruto had stopped and nodded to Naruto to take them off.

Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply to thank him for letting him proceed. He moved to his neck kissing every inch he could and nipping Sasuke lightly causing Sasuke to gasp. Naruto moved down Sasuke's torso stopping at his nipple to quickly tease and torcher the raven.

When Naruto got to his pants, he kissed Sasuke right above where his pants started. He lifted his head just high enough to see where to open the fly and unbutton the button. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief when his pants undid them selves. Naruto looked for the reason. Sasuke's dick was bulging under his boxers.

Naruto's mouth hung open as he stared at how big Sasuke was. He had always known that Sasuke had great length to him, but he has never seen Sasuke's man hood up close since they were young kids.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's member in a semi tight grip as hi stroked it with a slow but steady rhythm. Naruto discovered that he loved the sound of Sasuke moaning. His hand started going faster until Sasuke was about to explode, then he stopped.

"What the hell are you… you doing?" Sasuke panted.

"I don't want to finish you off yet." Naruto quickly said more to himself then to Sasuke

"Please Naruto, I bed you. Finish." Sasuke's pleading made Naruto want to do more for Sasuke.

"How far can I take you?" Naruto was desperate for the answer.

"As far as you fucking want!" With that Naruto took of this dress pants. He placed himself on top of Sasuke his manhood throbbing with the need to be pleased.

"Are you sure?" Naruto breathed hard.

"Hai"

Naruto entered the raven slowly letting him adjust to the blond inside of him. Sasuke gasped not feeling all that comfortable but some how felt on top of the world.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"A little, but its okay. Keep going."

Naruto started thrusting feeling more energized and pleasured. He felt tension as he was about to cum. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's nails dug them selves into his back

"Keep going don't spot oh god NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled out as he came all over Naruto. Naruto thrusted hard a couple of times letting him self go and cum in side of Sasuke who in return moaned loudly.

Naruto fell on top of Sasuke from the needed work out.

"How was that?" Naruto panted out looking at the ravens pale face.

"Amazing" he finally let out "It was absolutely amazing."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He turned on to his back off of Sasuke to look at the sky. The moon was going down in the lake.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to go swimming?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face "You know like old times" Sasuke smiled back

"I'll race you"

Ixea: this was 4 times as long as any other chapter!

Naruto: That's awesome!

Ixea: yeah, but I'm disappointed in the scene so many people were looking forward to.

Sasuke: You better be, I mean I don't want to be raped by that stupid dobe.

Ixea: well you did, so suck it up princess.

Sasuke: *glare*

Ixea: I'm also sorry this chapter is late. I just got a new key board cause mine decided to die. R&R until next time byee.


End file.
